Blackheart Defy the Prophecy
by howling wolf mika
Summary: It is an honor to be chosen by StarClan to protect not only your clan but the whole forest. Any cat would proudly die to serve their clan, just as the code commands. But what if your heart demands different? Love or Loyalties?


Blackpaw, an she-cat who had been made apprentice nearly 3 moons ago, crouched along the edge of the training hollow with her brother, Swiftpaw. The two where practicing fighting moves under the supervison of their mentors, Longtail and Tigerclaw. Blackpaw soon found herself pined under her brother, the tom used the fact that he weighed more than his beloved sister to pin her with a paw on either shoulder, with seathed claws she kick his soft belly. It had nearly no effect and right before their mentors had a chance to declare Swiftpaw the winner Blackpaw did something unexpected.

Swiftpaw knew something was wrong when his sister stopped kicking is now bruised belly, the young female never gave in. Then he felt it, her hindlegs, from paw to heel, pushing him half a mousetail into the air where he landed on his back roughly in the sandy hollow. Having the wind knocked out of him he layed limp on the floor for a minute, he could hear Black paw quick shallow breath steadly make her way toward him. The tom turned onto his side in time to see the she-cat standing on wobbly legs, she sliped on loose sand an colapsed her head landing roughly on his flank causing him to groan.

Both metors had come to check on their apprentices, "I think I win..." Blackpaw said after getting to her paws. "You both did very well today, don't you think Tigerclaw?" Tigerclaw nodded, "Much better than my old apprentice."

Blackpaw remembered his old apprectice, when she was a kit she had mooned over him, following him around the camp. being the first to greet him when he came back from patrols, she remembered when he was once taking a nap in the sun she had crept up to him then promptly snuggled into his side, purring louly the entire time. It had startled the young tom briefly before he wrapped his tail around the kit, both enjoying each others company and dozing under the midday sun.

Feeling a pang of saddness Blackpaw shook the sand out of her fur, "Go rest, we will go hunting soon." Tigerclaw said. "Are you okay Swiftpaw? You landed pretty roughly, maybe yellowfang could give you something..." Swiftpaw shook his head," Just some briuses."

Darkstipe appreared from the gourse tunnle as the 2 young cats were about to enter, "Hello Darkstripe," both cats mewed together, Darkstipe nodded and continued on. Once inside of the camp Blackpaw trotted her way toward the Fresh-kill pile, where as Swiftpaw headed to his nest to take a nap. Picking a plump Vole the she-cat took a bite of her pray, savoring each bite.

"Blackpaw!" Said cat turned her head to see her sister, Rosepaw, walking toward her. The two she-cats touched noses in greeting before the medicince cat apprentice asked, "Would you like to go fetch some burdock root with me?" Rising to her paws she answered, "Of course, but we must hurry. I'm going on a hunting partrol with my mentor when he gets back. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

While heading to out Runningwind asked the girls, "Where are you two young ladies heading off to?" They turned to look at the older tom. " Toward tallpines near twoleg place for some Thyme." Rosepaw answered, "Would you like to join us?" she asked the brown tom he nodded, following them out.

"Wow, I've never seen two-legs before," Rosepaw exclaimed, "What are they doing?" she asked, tilting her head. There were four two-legs, two of which must have been their kits where tossing around a bright object, while the adult two legs watched. "When it comes to two-legs who knows." Runningwind answered. "It looks like they're playing a game like moss ball..." Blackpaw replied. The Two apprentices proceeded to collect the thyme while Runningwind kept a watchful eye on the twolegs. All was going well and they were just about to collect the thyme picked when a sudden screech of one of the twoleg kits, followed by loud paw steps caught they're attention."Run!" Yelled Runningwind.

Blackpaw quickly pelted after Runningwind, and followed him scrambling up a tree. Blackpaw quickly looked searched the ground and close trees for rosepaw's silky white pelt. Her anxiety turned to fear as she saw her sister in the paws of one of the twoleg kits a few fox lengths away. Blackpaw threw herself out the tree, landing sprawled, roughly on the ground, 'They can't take her!' She scrunched her eyes up against the pain. In the back of her mind she briefly registered her name being called. Her hind legs kick the ground in vain attempts to run before actually getting up, but the second she had managed to get up she was off.

Once blackpaw reached the young two leg she threw herself onto its leg, successfully knocking it over. **"Kitty!"** called the small twoleg. It had dropped Rosepaw, but soon wrapped its forepaws around Blackpaw. As soon as the other twolegs made their way to the smaller twoleg they took Blackpaw by the scruff, held her in midair. Blackpaw, reaching with all her might, dug her claws into the larger twolegs paws. **"Don't worry kitty-cat, we'll give you a good home." **What where these crazy creatures saying?The large male twoleg that held her wound one of its large forepaws around the small she-cat and began to stroke her with its other paw.

Blackpaw now found herself looking out window(no clue how to put that in cat perspective...), she was stuck with no means of escape within a twoleg nest. To make matters worse on the way to the twoleg nest in the monster they had stopped along the way, leaving her in the monster, and when they returned they place a dark blue collar on her. She had done all in her power to try to get it off, all to no avail. So now she stared at the waning moon, praying to Starclan.

There was also two other cats, kittypets, Bear, a all black male, and Joey, a sandy colored tabby, they were kind, also a bit out of shape from their soft lives. They sat below the window, "So we told you our names, tell us yours," said Bear, wrapping his tail around his paws. "... My name is Blackpaw..." She replied. "That's a mighty strange name. Where ya from?" Questioned Joey, Blackpaw turned to them, "I'm from ThunderClan, of the forest. I'm an apprentice, in training to become a warrior!" She said proudly. "Or at least I used to be, now I'm stuck here in this twoleg nest..." she said sadly, looking at her paws.

"Don't cha worry little lady, I'm sure you'll like it here. They are very kind to use here, no need to worry bout a thing no sir." Joey said, after jumping up to stand along side more difficulty than his sandy colored friend, Bear clawed his way up and sat on Blackpaw's other side. "He's right. Unlike most other owners I've had these twolegs feed us their scraps! It's wonderful really twoleg food is amazing..." Bear commented. "Come on, We'll give ya a tour we will! Then ya'll see, life here will be nothin but goodness," said Joey, jumping from his soft perch. "That's right, you'll see. You'll love it here in no time." Bear said, following suit. Sighing Blackpaw followed, tail dragging the entire trio made its first stop in the eating area, "This here is where they make da food, anything that falls or anything the youngsters don't want and all dem scraps is ours. Yup Bear's favorite room in the nest." Joey teased his overweight friend. "Hey!" Blackpaw giggled a bit as the two toms playfully fought like kits.

That was when Blackpaw noticed something strange about the two toms. "Have you two been kittypets your whole lives?" The two looked at the young she cat for a moment then at each other. "If by 'Kittypets', you mean house-cats then,yes, I have. Joey on the other hand..." He looked a bit uncertain, as if he shouldn't be talking about this. "S'all good my friend, I don't mind." Joey said. Bear nodded uncertain, "Lets find somewhere where we can sit and we'll tell you a story..."


End file.
